The House of Mystery
by sherein22
Summary: This story is about an Orphan name Jack and his three friends, that travel to new worlds, by accident. During the adventurers Jack finds out that his family is in one of these worlds and goes looking for them, with his friends and new ones. Also, there are no separate chapters.


The House of Mystery

By Sherenna Wright

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

One day my friends, Daniel, the strong type, Charlotte, the fashionable one, and Lucy, the smart one, and me, Jack, the orphan were walking home from school on a very foggy day when we came across the old abandon house that we go by every day. That house always felt like something was calling me. I didn't know I stopped to look at the house till Daniel called my name.

"Jack! Come on, we're going home!"

I then started running towards the others. When I caught up with them I asked them if they thought that the house was calling to them. They said no and I thought if I was the only one that could hear it saying my name? They then asked me if the house was calling to me. I told them that was silly but I was lying. After we started walking towards our houses. I asked Lucy about voices she told me that there are different voices and asked me what type of voice? I told her the mysteries voice. She then said.

"That voice is when someone wants you to….."

Lucy stopped as if something freaked her out. I asked her if she was ok. She told me she was fine and she ran off towards her home. I had a confused and suspicious look on my face as Lucy was running away as if she was being chased by a ghost. I didn't know if it was because of me or something else. All I knew is that Lucy knows something but I had to get home. When I got to my house I saw my step mom cooking dinner.

"Hello Jack, welcome home. I'm cooking dinner, can you set up the table for me?"

I started getting the dishes for four. One for mom, one for dad, one for Flynn, and one for me. Flynn is my older brother, he tells me that I was found on their doorstep when I was a little baby and that there was a note attached to me. He never told me what it said and I could never find it but it gave me curiosity about where I came from and who my real parents are. When I ask him about the letter he keeps changing the subject. When I ask my parents about the letter they change the subject as well as Flynn. I was starting to think that they were hiding something from me but I didn't let it bother me till now. When I set up the table I asked mom about the abandon house across town near the school. She stopped in the middle of stirring stew for dinner as if the question shocked her. She then told me she would tell me about that house after dinner then she told me to tell the others it's dinner time.

"Dad, Flynn time for dinner!"

They came to the kitchen after watching the sports channel. They then started to eat when the food got on the table. When everyone was eating I then asked about the letter when I was born and about the house and if it had a connection to me.

"Is there a connection with the letter, and the abandon house with me?"

Everyone then stopped eating and stared at me. Flynn then said that it has nothing to with me but he said it in a way that I knew he was lying. Then I actually stood up and walked up the stairs and went into my room. I heard my parents and brother talking down the stairs.

"He's going to find out eventually why can't we tell him mom? We can't keep it from him any longer, let's just tell him."

"You read the note, we can't tell him till he is 14."

"He's turning 14 in 2 months, let's just tell him now mom!"

I then realize that there was something that was different about me. I opened my door and walked down stairs. I saw mom in the kitchen clearing the table. I then asked her to tell me about the abandon house. She looked up at me and told me to sit down. Before she started telling me about the house she told me that I was different from everyone but she told me that everyone is different. Then she started telling me about the house.

_A long time ago when I was just married your step father I had a friend that lived in that house with her husband. Her name was Rain and her husband was named Jacob or Jack. They were very nice people and your real parents. They had a daughter, Sapphire she was your older sister. _

_Couple of years later they had a son but they disappeared but they left you in our hands. Years went by and their house grew old and some people started thinking that they died in their own house but no one knows for sure but people made rumors about the house. _

"Well that's all I know about that house Jack."

After mom as finished it was 9:00 I went upstairs and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I went to my room and went to bed. I couldn't sleep, I finally know who my real family was but 3 things was on my mind. The first one is why did Lucy run? The second thing is how my family disappeared. Lastly why did the abandon house call to me? I decided that I was going to find out what happened to my family. Next thing I knew it was 10:00pm and I was really tired. Then I fell asleep.

Morning came and I woke up when my alarm clock went off. I looked at my clock and nearly fell out of bed.

"7:00! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE BUS!"

I got my clothes on as fast as I could and brushed my teeth and ran into the door. I opened the door and got my bag and ran out the door. When I got outside the bus was just at my house. I then got on the bus and sat next to Lucy. I then asked her why she ran off yesterday. She told me that I was one of the type of people that could sense paranormal activity, which means that I could hear dead people. I was shocked of what she said that I was a person who could hear dead people from the past. I told her that was impossible but she said that I kept stopping every time we go by the house and it got suspicious when I asked them if they were being called to by the house. I then realized that I did stop every time I passed the house. I then said to her if the others know about me. She said that she told Daniel and Sapphire. Once Lucy was finished I was lost in thought. (Do I really hear ghost? Or if something else was calling me?) Then after a while I was at school. Lucy had to shake me for me to stop being lost in thought. When I got off the bus I saw the abandon house. I then started to hear a voice saying my name. I ignored the voice since I had to go to school. When my friends and I were in class there was an announcement. [Today is a half day students so you all may go home in 3 hours!]

I was surprised because today was supposed to be the 100th year opening of the school and we are supposed to stay at school for a whole day. I then got suspicious but then class was over and it was gym.

After school my friends and I started going home. When we got to the house I started to hear a voice in my head it was telling me to go in the house. After that everything was going black except the house. Then I was walking towards the door my friends started trying to stop me but they were going with me. When I opened the door everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was being sucked in a portal in the house floor. I was screaming but there was no voice coming from my mouth. I looked in every direction and saw my friends. Then after a while I saw a light. Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at the sun. I went to cover my eyes but when I saw my hand I screamed.

"I I'm an anime character!"

I was panicking I didn't know what was happening. I got up from the ground and I looked around and saw Daniel and he was anime and so was Charlotte and Lucy. When I looked around my surrounds and everything looked like it was drawn by the person who drawn anime cartoons. I then screamed again this time waking the others.

"Jack you are you are a cartoon!" Is what Charlotte said to me?

Then everyone, but me screamed at each other.

"WE'RE ANIME CHARACSTERS!"

Lucy then said that it was impossible that our bodies turned to animated cartoon characters from an anime show. I didn't believe Lucy and neither did the others and I don't think Lucy believed in what she said either. When we finally calmed down Daniel started to talk.

"So now we are anime characters from going through the door of the abandon house."

"I guess so Daniel but what show are we in?" Is what Charlotte said to Daniel?"

We started to think about where we are because this place looked so familiar, like I saw this place on the internet. We thought about for a moment and we figured it out because all of the sudden our clothes changed to school uniforms and we were at a high school. Then we heard a bell from the building and we saw people going in to the building so we followed them.

CHAPTER 2: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

When we got in the school Charlotte started talking.

"This is amazing! I can't believe that we are in Ouran High School!"

Charlotte stopped talking when the principal came over to us. He said that we must be the American exchange students. I said that we were and the principal started showing us around the school. When I passed some girls while the tour they kept staring at me. I tried to ignore them but they actually stopped me. I tried to get back to the others but the girls seemed to be in love with me. When I thought things couldn't get any worse more girls came. They kept asking me a lot of questions like do I have a girlfriend? It was all weird. After they left I walked into some people. I didn't know who they were so I said sorry but they blocked my path.

"How dare you walk into us, you should watch were you're going before you get hurt."

They then walked away and I was terrified, I already have people that hate me. I then walked into a room that I regretted to have walked in. The room was filled with teenage boys, 6 to be exact and one girl who crossed dressed. The tall blond one (Tomaki) then walked up to me.

"Hello. Welcome to the Ouran high school host club." Is what he said to me?

I then tried to turn around but Tomaki blocked my path. He asked me why I was in a hurry. Besides answering his question I pushed him to the side and ran out the door.

When I thought I lost them I ran into Charlotte she told me were I've been. I told her what happened and she almost screamed. She told me that was awesome, but I didn't think so. Then I heard a familiar voice. The voice was from the principal.

"Well I guess it's time to go to class. Here are your schedules for classes, and please join some clubs."

When I got my schedule I saw Daniel and Lucy. I then ran up to them with Charlotte behind me and I told them what happened. They then told me to show me my schedule after they said that was cool. I gave them my schedule and they said that we had one class together. I asked them what class was it. Lucy told me it was last period. Then they left to class and I was alone.

When I started looking at my schedule a girl went up to me. She then told me that I looked cute.

"Thanks?" I said in an awkward way.

I Then asked her were this class is as I was pointing at my schedule. She told me it was down the hall on the 2nd door on the left. I then smiled and said thanks. She then squealed and ran the opposite direction.

"Ok." I said in a weird way.

I then went into my first class. When I entered I saw that guy in the glasses from the host club (Kyoya). Then the teacher told me that my seat was next to Kyoya. I then started walking when the teacher stopped me. I turned around and he gave me 2 books. I then asked him about my next class. He looked at my schedule and said to follow Kyoya. I turned and went to my seat. While I was walking girls kept staring at me like I was a prince. I noticed that Kyoya stared at me, then at the girls and back to his book. When I sat down I saw a girl whisper to another girl. Then suddenly there was an alarm.

[FIRE DRILL!] Everyone then got up from their seats and went out the door. I followed them of course but then girls (about 2 or 3) walked up to me and told me that I was going to the court yard. I asked them why and they told me that's where all the boys go to.

When I walked in the court yard I tried to stay hidden but a little teenager walked up to me. (Hunni) He then introduced himself and asked why I pushed Tomaki?

"I panicked and I didn't know what to do." Is what I told Hunni?

He then told me that I should follow him and apologize to Tomaki. Then he grabbed me by the arm, not tight, and walked me to a group of people known as "The Host Club." I then was brought to Tomaki. I then watched Hunni talk to Tomaki. I felt like I was being tortured by doing something illegal. When they stopped talking I told Tomaki I was sorry for pushing him and started walking away.

Then there was a voice from the speaker saying to go back to class. I looked at the time and looked at my schedule and I noticed that the alarm lasted for a period and that it was club time. That meant I had to pick a club.

"Great." I said in disappointment.

I then went to the club sign-up sheets. When a was looking at the clubs a girl who looked way smarter than the other girls came up to me with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Come to music room 3 for your knew club membership." She told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

She then told me that I have joined the Host Club. I then looked at the sign-up sheet and I saw that it was full and at the bottom was my name. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the host club. I then was forced into the room.

"Hello Jack. Welcome to the Host Club!" Is what Tomaki told me?

"How did my name get on the sign-up sheet when I didn't put it there!?" I asked in a loud voice.

Then Hunni said that we put your name there because we thought you would be a perfect club member. I then told them what if I don't want to be in the host club. Kyoya then told me that I couldn't switch clubs till next year. Then Tomaki told me to follow him. I did what he wanted me to do. When we walked into the next room I saw girls at tables start to look at me like I was a dream come true. Then Tomaki said that that table is mine. He then left and I turned towards the table filled with girls and sighed. As I started walking to the table I looked at one of the girls and smiled. Then that girl squealed. When I sat down and thought to myself, {maybe this could be fun?}

I then said hi to the girls and they blushed as if I was asking them out on a date. I looked at the ceiling for a minute when one of the girls asked me where I came from America. I told them that I was from California, Hollywood. Hey than asked me if I was a star in Hollywood. I told them that I just lived there and they said oh. They asked me if I had a girlfriend. I told them no and they smiled. I then thought to myself that I shouldn't have told them that.

When the girls left I noticed that I had a free period. I was just going to walk out of the door when I stopped. I then turned around to notice that Haruhi character was talking to a few girls. When I turned around again I felt a touch on my shoulder. I freaked out and turned around, no one was there. I looked around when I noticed the lights were off. I just knew it was the host club doing this so I then told them to turn on the lights. When they didn't I said fine and said that I know that Haruhi was a girl. Suddenly the lights turned on and I saw most of their faces with surprised looks on their faces.

"How did you know I was a girl?" Is what Haruhi said to me?

"It's just your eyes look so much like a girls." I answered Haruhi.

Then the 2 red heads (Hikaru and Kaoru) said if they should give me amnesia. I gulped but Kyoya said

"No, if he knew it in the beginning he would have told people the Haruhi is a girl but since he did not he can be trusted, if he continues to keep our secret."

Even though Kyoya was smart he did kind of scared me but I said that I would keep their secret. I then sighed with relieve that Hikaru and Kaoru didn't give me amnesia.

When I made sure that all the host club members were gone I started running to the exit until I ran into Lucy making her and I fall on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Lucy!" I told her as I helped her off the floor.

"It's alright Jack, but why were you running especially in the hall?" Lucy replied.

I told her that I couldn't stand one more day in this world. She then asked me why and told me that this world was awesome.

When I was talking to Lucy about how being in the stupid host club I didn't know that Hunni and his taller brown haired guy (Mori) was right around the corner when I started talking about the host club.

Then Lucy looked behind me and tapped on my shoulder and I turned around and saw Hunni looking at me and said.

"Jack, do you really hate being in the host club?"

I paused for a couple of seconds when I told him that I didn't like doing what I don't want to do. I stared at Lucy for help but she put her hands up meaning that she isn't getting involved. When I turned back Hunni was gone. We both looked confused because we would have heard footsteps.

The others suddenly appeared right next to us.

"What happened?" Daniel asked looking around.

"I don't know?" I told Daniel.

Then the ground began to rumble and a hole appeared below us and we all fell into the hole. As I was falling my eyes started to close and everything went black with no sound.

MEANWHILE…

"**The boy, Jack will be in our hands but why Ouran High School Host? It doesn't even involve with our plan."**

"**I just thought he could…"**

"**No! He must go to the world where he will awaken the holder of the key blade, Sora from the ice barrier."**

"**But what if the boy finds out that he holds a key blade as well as Sora."**

"**I don't care if he finds out he's a holder of the Key blade at least we get hearts by destroying heartless."**

MEANWHILE

When I opened my eyes I was still an anime character but with enhanced features. I looked around but my friends weren't there. I then got up to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I felt my hair which was spiky and I looked around and saw no one. So I decided to walk to see where I ended off this time and find my friends.

CHAPTER 3 THE AWAKINNING OF SORA

I was walking a long time before darkness was creeping in over the land. I decided to run and try to find somewhere to rest for the night. When I saw a tip of a building I was relieved and started running faster but when I saw the whole building I was shocked in finding a castle. When I got to the door I knocked on the door with all my might and while I was waiting I decided to try to catch my breath. After a while I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes and I was in a big room. That's when I saw a big yellow dog jump on me and started licking my face with its big tongue.

"Are you alright?"

I looked around to see who talked to me and when I turned to my left there was a big mouse wearing a pink dress and a crown. Trust me I would have screamed if it weren't from the dog sitting on my chest.

"Pluto, off this young man." The mouse with the pink dress said.

Then the dog, Pluto got off of me. After Pluto got off me the mouse started talking to me.

"My name is Queen Minnie and you are?"

I stuttered at first but I told her my name.

"My name is Jack."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack and I must say you must have come a long way." Minnie told me.

"You have no idea." I answered her.

That's when I remembered my friends. I then asked her if she seen any of my friends? (Daniel, Lucy, and Charlotte.) She said that the King might now. I said great and wanted to see him immediately. I stood up from my bed and opened the door, that's when a duck in a wizards cloak and another dog in armor fell on top of me.

"Ow!" I said.

"Sorry." The duck said.

"Donald, Goofy." Minnie said.

Then Minnie introduced them to me. She pointed at the armor wearing dog and said that his name is Goofy and then she pointed at the duck and said his name is Donald. After that I introduced myself.

"My name is Jack."

After the introductions Donald said that the king wants to see me. It was just in time because I really wanted to find my friends as soon as possible. So then I was being brought to the king of this world, I never thought this would ever happen to me. The doors were huge when I got to the throne room, I almost fell backwards trying to see the top of the doors. When the doors opened I saw another mouse but this one had a crown on his head. So I thought that this must be the king.


End file.
